Health to the Company
by inkie pinkie
Summary: The night before the Company leaves Laketown, Bofur sings one more song. Songfic


So, this has been bouncing around in my head for weeks, ever since I got a Spotify account. I'm not really a writer, so I hope it's not too terrible! This is my first ever completed and published work, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>The feast held by the Master of Laketown went deep into the night, with much drinking and singing. The man seemed determined to show that he was a generous friend and ally to the Dwarf king, showing off his wealth even as his people struggled to survive on what little they could afford. The whole thing was really far too ostentatious for Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit burglar who joined this mad quest roughly five months ago. It seemed like a lifetime away.<p>

Finally, the party died down to contain just the members of the Company. The Master had retired fairly early; his slovenly lifestyle seeming to affect his ability to hold his drink, and he and his adviser left with promises to have a grand send-off for the dwarrow and hobbit in the morning. Thorin agreed with a nod; it didn't really matter to him if he got a large send-off or just a couple of boats to get them upriver. As long as he got back to the mountain that was his home and birthright.

Now that it was just them, the dwarrow all sat around the fireplace, some with flagons in their hands and others with pipes. The scene reminded Bilbo of the first night he spent with the Company; when he had told himself he wouldn't go off on some mad adventure with people he'd never met, who had barged into his smial and ate everything in his first pantry without so much as a by-your-leave! But, he couldn't say he regretted his decision. He got along quite well with the rag-tag group of dwarrow, talking about history with Balin and knitting with Ori. Fili and Kili reminded him of his own cousins and nephews back home, and Oin knew so much about healing and herbs that the hobbit felt he could talk to him for hours. The only ones he really couldn't talk to were Dwalin and Thorin; the former because he doubted he and the warrior had anything in common, and the latter because, well, he was a _king_. What would a simple gentlehobbit have to say to a member of royalty?

Bilbo was brought out of his musings by Bofur, the friendly dwarf with the funny hat. He had stood up on a small stool and, reminiscent of the dinner in Rivendell, began to sing:

_Kind friends and companions, come join me in rhyme__  
><em>_Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine__  
><em>_Let us drink and be merry, all grief to refrain__  
><em>_For we may and might never all meet here again_

This was not one of his happy-go-lucky songs, such as he had sung in Bag End or Rivendell. This song had the air of a farewell, like they all might die when they got to the Mountain. Indeed, Bilbo thought the chances of them being burned alive were pretty high, even though the dragon hadn't been seen in 60 or so years.

Slowly, like they had done at Bilbo's home, the dwarrow all joined in the song:

_Here's a health to the company and one to my lass  
>Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass<br>Let us drink and be merry, all grief to refrain  
>For we may and might never all meet here again<em>

Gloin stood suddenly, the firelight upon his beard making it appear more red than normal. He sang alone:

_Here's a health to the wee lass that I love so well  
>Her style and her beauty, sure none can excel<br>There's a smile upon her countenance as she sits on my knee  
>Sure there's no one in this wide world as happy as we<em>

The assembled friends smiled and chuckled at that. Of course, Gloin would have to say something about his wife. Although, judging by what Bilbo knew of her, calling her a _wee lass_ was a bit of a stretch. Dwarf women were not known for being small or delicate like most females. With beards and temperaments to match the men, they were a force to be reckoned with. Dis, Fili and Kili's mother, was apparently just like her brother as far as looks and strength went. Bilbo hoped he got to meet her one day, if they lived that long.

_Here's a health to the company and one to my lass  
>Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass<br>Let us drink and be merry, all grief to refrain  
>For we may and might never all meet here again<em>

The warmth of the fire and the harmony of the Company lulled Bilbo into a gentle doze, awake enough to hear everything, but if left alone he would probably fall asleep. The deep voices washed over him, softly pulling him deeper into slumber, but not before he heard one last verse, this one so quiet and close to him that is seemed whichever Dwarf was singing it did not want it to be heard by any others save himself:

_Farewell to the jewel, to you I love best  
>For you and your beauty excels all the rest<br>But if you prove constant as constant can be  
>Wherever I go, love, my heart is with thee<em>

Bilbo slowly opened his eyes, trying to discern which of his companions had just sung. The only one closest to him happened to be Thorin himself. Maybe he had a sweetheart in the Blue Mountains? The King had never spoken of one, but they also rarely spoke to each other. The thought made the hobbit sad; would his sweetheart be waiting for her King to return or send for her? What if they failed in reclaiming the Mountain? What if this was Thorin's way of saying goodbye, just in case? It seemed to him that his friends were all singing as though to say goodbye, for even though they had hope that the dragon would be dead and gone, none could stop the fear that they might never see their loves again. Bilbo thought for a bit, then added his own voice to the song:

_Ye hills and low valleys of the Shire, farewell  
>For if ever I return there is none here can tell<br>Farewell to your hobbits of every degree  
>Long in vain will I wish for your sweet company<em>

_Here's a health to the company and one to my lass  
>Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass<br>Let us drink and be merry, all grief to refrain  
>For we may and might never all meet here again<em>

Fin

The song used is called Health to the Company and can be found on youtube: watch?v=PsuUbMBCgB0 . Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
